The present invention generally relates to the field of electronics, and particularly to a system for providing a self-extracting access panel.
Presently, electronics and associated components are an ever increasing factor in our society as a whole. As electronics continue to permeate society specialty devices associated with the industry become more important due to the vast markets involved as well as solving problems specific to certain segments of the electronics field.
Currently, electronic chassis designs require that the internal electronic components be accessible in the case of failure, upgrade or the like. Additionally, chassis for electronics are specially designed to protect internal components from foreign contaminates, electromagnetic interference and the like. As a result of these requirements, chassis for electronic devices typically include either removable covers or hinged panels.
The major drawbacks to removing the cover of an electronic device are that the procedure is generally complicated and the increased likelyhood for contamination or other problems. Furthermore, depending on the conditions the electronic device may be large or located in a position ill-suited for removing the entire cover.
Alternatively, hinged panels allow for access to the internal components without having to remove the entire cover. Thus utilization of hinged panels allows for access to critical internal components without exposing the entire electronic device to contaminates experienced with removal of the entire cover of the electronic device. While hinged panels offer increased functionality, often such panels include drawbacks which negate their effectiveness for certain applications. For example, by including a hinged panel design as part of a frame or chassis the profile of the overall device often can become undesirable due to hinges and the like extending out from the frame, thus distorting the frame""s overall profile and in certain circumstances requiring additional clearance space around the device.
An additional drawback to fixed hinged panels is that the rotation of the panel often may cause the panel to interfere with work to be conducted on the electronic device. For example, a hinged panel on a data storage system may disrupt the external profile of the frame thus interfearing with user access to internal components.
Further, hinged panels often require additional manufacturing which increases the overall cost to the manufacturer, which in-turn is passed on to the purchaser.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a removable access panel system that is capable of self-extracting the panel from the hinge to allow for easy access, while achieving lower cost manufacturing and reducing the overall profile of an electronic device employing the current invention.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a removable access panel system for utilization with electronic devices.
The removable access panel system of the present invention includes a frame suitable for containing an electronic component. The frame includes an aperture, which may be utilized to gain access for repairs or upgrades. Adjacent to the access aperture is at least one pocket with a generally arced surface. The generally arced surface of the pocket extends into the pocket from the side opposite the aperture.
Further, the removable access panel system includes a panel door designed to cover the associated aperture. The panel door is capable of rotating to obtain an open and a closed position. The panel door includes at least one extension. Individual extensions include a generally arced surface suitable for being accepted into the corresponding individual pocket included in the frame.
Additionally, the removable panel access system contains a mechanism for securing the panel door in a closed position. For example the panel door may be secured to the frame utilizing a latch.
In further embodiments, the panel door is capable of obtaining an open position such that the removable panel door is capable of self-extracting. For example, the panel door may be rotated from the closed position into a sufficient open position such that an extension on the panel door moves sufficiently outward to extract the panel door from the pocket included in the frame.
In further embodiments, individual pockets in the frame are disposed generally below the aperture when the aperture is aligned with gravity. For example, by arranging the removable access panel system in the present manner the panel door may rotate about the arced surface of the pocket in an efficient manner.
It is to be understood that both the forgoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of the specification, illustrate an embodiment of the invention and together with the general description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.